The TATC at the University of Colorado will continue to provide expertise and resources in support of the MAPP?RN during the proposed MAPP?Phase II extension period. The TATC was established to assist the MAPP?RN with biospecimen collection, processing, and analyses. The TATC will work closely with the MAPP Executive and Steering Committees, the NIDDK, the Discovery Site Teams, and the Data Coordinating Core to ensure that the goals of the MAPP RN are met. The TATC will meet all NIH quality standards and will work closely with the DCC and the NIDDK Central Repository to coordinate eventual transfer of all residual biospecimens and ancillary data to the Central Repository before the end of the three?year extension period. The current funding period ends in June 2019. We propose a three?year funding extension, through June 2022 to accomplish the following: SPECIFIC AIM 1 Provide Biorepository Support to the MAPP RN. The TATC will continue to act as the central repository during the extended 12-month follow up window for all biospecimens collected in the SPS study and provide biospecimen collection kits, procedural guidance on specimen collection, handling, centralized processing, and archiving in support of MAPP-II. SPECIFIC AIM 2: Collaborate with the DCC on specimen-associated data collection and tracking. We will continue to closely collaborate with the Data Coordination Core (DCC) on best practices for data collection, specimen tracking and storage, and to support technical processes between the two cores, as well as coordinate procedures for coding, shipping, processing, receipt, storage of specimens, and the transfer of biospecimens and study data to the NIDDK Central Data and Specimen Repositories. SPECIFIC AIM 3: To continue participation in the Working Groups and in data analysis and manuscript preparation in support of MAPP-RN. We will continue to participate in the MAPP Executive and Steering committee meetings and calls. We will continue to be active partcipants in the MAPP RN Working Groups to collaborate on idea and hypothesis development, data analysis and manuscript preparation.